Shooting star
by beautifulXflowerXJo
Summary: She's sad and miserable ever since she lost him but now fate brings them back together again. Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner ONE SHOT


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters.**_

Elizabeth was standing in front of the mirror doing her hair. She was turning 17. It was her birthday. The day she hated the most. She hated it because it brought her bad memories. She hated it because it brought her sorrow. But mostly, she hated it because on this day 4 years ago, she lost someone very special. As she was picking out a dress for the party her dad had planned for her, she remembered the first time she saw _**him.**_

She was 12 years old and she was coming back from a trip with her dad. It was nearly sunset and she was standing on the deck. Then she spotted something in the water. When it moved closer, she realized it was a person and yelled.

"There's a boy in the water! Come quick!"

Everyone gathered round and pulled the boy on the ship.

"He's still breathing" said one of the crew.

"Elizabeth, take care of him" her dad ordered and she nodded. When she was alone, she looked at the sleeping boy and tried to remove a strand of hair that fell on his face. When she touched him he jolted up and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry" she said in a calm voice "My name is Elizabeth Swann, I'm going to take care of you. What's your name?"

"W-Will T-Turner" he barely spoke before he passed out again.

From that day on they were almost inseparable. He always protected her and she always stuck up for him. But then it happened. Her dad probably saw the way she looked at Will and decided that he's not good enough for her, which was wrong because Will wasn't royal, but he was smart, brave and a perfect gentleman. Obviously her dad didn't see that, because on her 13th birthday he told her that they were moving away.

"WHAT?" Elizabeth was furious "We can't leave!"

"Yes, we can and we will!"

"But I can't leave Will-"she covered her mouth with her hand because she knew her dad's opinion on Will wasn't good.

"It's that boy again, isn't it? Curse the day we found him! Why can't he just leave you alone!"

"Because I don't want him to!" she shouted. Her dad was speechless for a moment, but then he shouted back.

"We're moving whether you like it or not, Elizabeth! That's my final word!" Then he shut the door leaving the room and a hysterically crying Elizabeth behind.

As her dad said, the next day they left and Elizabeth didn't even have the chance to say "goodbye" to Will, who was broke when he heard the news around town: that the governor and his daughter had moved away. (After 4 years, meaning now, they finally moved back.)

Even now the thought of that day brought tears in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. When she was all ready she went downstairs and everyone shouted "Happy birthday, Elizabeth!" She fake smiled and hugged her dad, because she didn't want to disappoint him. After a while, when no one was looking, she ran out of the room and went to the beach, which was right next to their house. She remembered how she and Will used to play hide and seek there and started running. Since she wasn't watching her feet, she tripped and fell, but didn't bother to get up. She heard footsteps behind her. A young man approached her and kneeled next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She looked up right into his chocolate brown eyes "_My, my, he's gorgeous_" she thought.

"Yes, I'm fine." she said as she tried to get up but failed and fell on the boy, who caught her in his strong arms. He carried her to the closest rock making her sit on it.

"So, are you hurt?"

"My right ankle hurts a bit"

He took a look at it and when he touched it she winced in pain.

"Well, it's not broken, but it might be twisted so you'll need a bandage" saying that he tore a little piece of his white shirt and banded up her leg.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name"

"Elizabeth Swann"

The boy froze.

_**Flashback**_

"_Elizabeth?"_

_The girl turned around to face him._

"_Yeah, Will, what is it?"_

"_Well, I was wondering…" he started nervously"…would you mind it if I started calling you Lizzie?"_

_Elizabeth immediately loved the sound of it. It was so much better than her full name, especially when he said it like that._

"_Of course you can, Will. I love it." she smiled so sweetly that Will couldn't help but smile as well. He knew he was starting to like her more than a friend._

_**End of flashback**_

"Lizzie?" the boy's heartbeat got faster at the thought that he could be standing in front of the girl he has loved for so many years. Elizabeth looked at him so startled, as if he had just pulled out a gun and shot a man before her eyes.

"W-What did you call me?" she couldn't believe her ears. The only person that used that nickname was her beloved who she hadn't seen in 4 years, but that couldn't be…

"_Will!_" she screamed as she threw her arms around his neck. She wasn't completely sure if it was him at first but when he hugged her back and held her tight, tears started pouring out of her eyes and soaking Will's shirt. When he noticed she was crying, he pulled away. He had a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Liz?" he asked her as he wiped away a tear rolling down her cheek "Please, don't cry" She looked at him smiling.

"I missed you so much" she cried burying her face in his neck. He sighed happily and pulled her closer to him "Me too, princess. Me too."

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes completely forgetting the world surrounding them. The music from the party was still playing, but they couldn't hear it. Elizabeth had calmed down and wasn't sobbing anymore. Instead she was hugging Will tight, slightly scared that she might lose him again. Then, as if he read her mind, he whispered in her hair "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" and pulled her into a soft kiss. When they finally broke apart, they laid down on the sand. Elizabeth snuggled into Will's chest and they both looked up to the sky.

"Look, a shooting star!" she pointed up. "Make a wish" Then the star disappeared.

"What did you wish for?" she asked.

"Nothing…"

She looked at him in surprise and disbelief at the same time _"How could he wish for nothing?" _He looked into her eyes.

"…because everything I want is right here with me"

Elizabeth smiled and pulled Will into another kiss. She finally felt at home again.


End file.
